FwPC24
, dubbed Match Point! Pretty Cure Vs. Ilkubo in the English dub is the 24th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 24th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With Wisdom captured by the Dotsuku Zone, the girls try to think of a plan for getting him back. But Ilkubo returns sooner than expected for the two Prism Stones they still have. '' Summary At camp, the Vice-Principal decides that everyone will go to bed right after dinner, so that tomorrow morning, they can get off the mountain. He tells everyone to pray to the 'mountain god,' while the Principal reiterates that everyone should work together. A sad Nagisa and Honoka think about Wisdom being abducted, and how they were unable to protect him. Shiho and Rina however, think that instead, it is their camping situation greatly upsetting them. At night, they try to contact Wisdom by using his card on the Card Commune, but this doesn't work. Mipple tells them that they must look for him and the stones, but Mepple warns them that they need to be careful not to put the stones in any danger. Mipple doesn't care about the danger and makes an attempt to go and get them back herself, but after she falls over in cell phone form, Mepple runs over to grab her. Honoka remembers that Ilkubo stated he would 'return to get back the remaining two Prism Stones' from them, leaving the two girls to wonder if they can protect everyone with their power. Dark clouds begin to obstruct the sky, making the night darker than before. The Vice Principal is on night-watch duty, wondering if a ghost might show up, only to suddenly drop his flashlight and fall asleep on the ground. The following morning, everyone is still asleep. Nagisa awakens and notices Shiho lying on the floor, unable to wake up. Honoka appears, glad that Nagisa is alright. The two girls then decide to check around the cabin to see if anyone else is asleep. To her dismay, Nagisa finds Akane and the Vice Principal lying out in the hallway. Just then, the fairies notice something sinister coming towards them. A strong gust starts blowing into the cabin, prompting the girls to check the exterior, only to find a tornado with Ilkubo standing inside it. They ask to know what he did to everyone, and he reveals a growing energy ball, stating that he has taken their life-force. He has returned for the remaining two stones and tries to attack the girls, prompting them to transform. Ilkubo states that the result of the fight will be the same as before, only for the girls to not listen and charge right towards him. He easily blocks their combined attack, and raises a hand, stating that those who disobey the Evil King's 'will' will be destroyed by this hand. He shows them what their future will be like, changing the scenery by raising damaged buildings from the ground, making the area resemble a desolate city, stating that this will be the perfect scene for their grave. Ilkubo blows them back into the side of a building, but saves them from the falling rubble, stating that it would be too troublesome to find the Prism Stones if they were crushed, so he asks them to hand them over. He attacks the girls and they transform before trying to attack in response. But once again it proves pointless as he changes the campsite to resemble the ruins of the city while saying this will be their future. He throws the girls into the side of a building and just as it was about to crush them, he stops it by saying it would be too hard and may crush the Prism Stones The girls refuse and continue fighting back, but to no avail. The girls then try to use Marble Screw, but Ilkubo negates the power just like before. White claims they will need a miracle to win at this rate, but Black states that they must make that miracle appear, with the fairies claiming that they will stay by their side. Black then decides that they should aim at Ilkubo's Prism Stone pendant, so they continue to fight, with Ilkubo thinking how futile their attempt is. White steps back and jumps into the air, and aims at Ilkubo, only for him to sweep her away, but his pendant is in full exposure, allowing Black to home in with a spin kick and hit it. The scenery changes back to the normal campgrounds, but Ilkubo is enraged, stating that he will not hold back anymore. Something begins to tug at Mepple and Mipple, pulling even the girls towards Ilkubo. He used his telekinetic powers to force the two Prism Stones that the fairies had, into his own hands. Now, all seven Prism Stones are together, and Ilkubo is pleased, while Wisdom notices that the stones are reacting in a 'positive' way. The power caused by the reaction actually weakens Ilkubo, and then the Ruby and Sapphire Prism Stones that belonged to Mepple and Mipple, return back to them. Mipple states that now's their chance, with Ilkubo weakened. The girls once again perform Marble Screw, and thanks to the boosted power of the Prism Stones, Ilkubo returns to the darkness, leaving behind the Amethyst Prism Stone. Everything returns to normal around them. Honoka holds the Amethyst Prism Stone, and Wisdom appears along with the Prism Hopish, stating that he is finally saved, although he berates the legendary warriors for taking their time, much to Nagisa's dismay. They finally insert the fifth Prism Stone recollected from the Dotsuku Zone. The girls along with the other students and chaperones from Verone, begin to board the buses heading back to the city. Akane notes that several strange things have happened during this trip, with Shiho adding in that it must be the work of the 'mountain god.' Just then, the Vice Principal pops up and tells them all to get on the bus, although they flee in terror, stating that ''he ''is the 'mountain god,' to his dismay. The girls arrive at Honoka's house, while Sanae is dozing off. The fairies begin to remove the Prism Stones from their tails, allowing the girls to place them inside the Hopish, in hopes of bringing peace to the Garden of Light. Nothing is happening, until light begins to radiate from the Hopish. A rainbow appears out of Honoka's house, and Mepple states that it must lead to the Garden of Light. Just then, something falls down from the rainbow and hits Nagisa in the face. It turns out to be another compact-like Commune, which opens up to reveal another fairy that shouts 'Popo!' Mepple states that this is Pollun, who transforms into his real form. Nagisa notes that Pollun's sentences end in '-popo' this time, compared to Mepple's '-mepo' and Mipple's '-mipo.' Pollun introduces himself as the Prince of Light that guides the way to the future, stating that they must all go to the Garden of Light together. Nagisa and Honoka are shocked when Pollun states that the Queen wants Pretty Cure to come, before throwing a tantrum as they hesitate, also stating that the Elder is waiting for them too. Mepple notes that once Pollun starts whining, there's no stopping him. Honoka says that it can't be helped, with Nagisa still panicking, afraid of not being able to come back once they've left. She then shouts an 'Arienai!' ''(I can't believe this!), as the episode ends, with Pollun continuing to whine. Major Events *Pretty Cure defeats Ilkubo for the last time, and gain the Amethyst Prism Stone. *The Cures complete the Prism Hopish with all seven Prism Stones. *Upon completing the Prism Hopish, a rainbow appears upon which Pollun emerges for the first time. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Ilkubo Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane *Yukishiro Sanae *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto Trivia * This episode shows that Mepple is in possession of the Ruby Prism Stone, and Mipple is in possession of the Sapphire one. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes